


Crashing Light

by PiercingThePage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based off the original Little Mermaid, Complete, Cop Farlan, Eren has a crush on Levi, F/M, Half mute Hange, Hange is called Zoe, Isabel & Farlan are Levi's siblings, Isabel & Zoe are like sisters, Levi eventually cheats, Lifeguard Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mermaid Hange, Mikasa is a guy stealer, Multi, Singer Isabel, Some Swearing, Some Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercingThePage/pseuds/PiercingThePage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe is a young mermaid who witnesses her family & friends get killed by a shipwreck. After which a mysterious force gives her a necklace that can change her from human to mermaid in an instant. When she gets washed up, she meets a cute underpaid lifeguard named Levi who teaches her about the world upon shore. But what will happen if he finds out about what she really is? And can she still have her dream of a normal life without anyone questioning her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling to New Heights

Crashing Light  
Chapter 1: Fallen to New Heights

The contrast of the blue water was beating down on her. She couldn't remember a thing about her family or friends. She gasped as she saw a blood red color floating up to the shore. Zoe’s people, all of them, dead… Not a trace of her sweet mother, or caring father. Even her own brother Moblit couldn’t be found, & she knew exactly why. Her little sister Petra.. Or even Nanaba, which she always was friends with. Then Zoe turned her head, it was her older sister Rico, lifeless. A clasp of her heart, which held many things, was now nothing more than a bottle of deadly black water (they didn’t know it was oil from a spill). She started to swim to the shore, looking for any lost piece, but she found nothing. Zoe started to see a reflection of a squid, right in front of her amber eyes. She was a mysterious creature indeed, liking the smell of smoke, & falling for the scream of everything. The lady squid snickered & took Zoe forward with one of her many tentacles. 

“Poor beauty… Curious water angel…” Lady squid said with sympathy, for once in her life. “Why I know what would make you feel happy again.”

Zoe looked up at her, long brown pieces of hair floating around her face. She usually had a happy, goofy smile plastered on her face. But now of all times was when she wouldn’t smile.

“What is it…?” She asked to Lady squid. “What could possibly bring me joy at this time?”

“Why little Zoe Hanji… With that I give you your dream... “ She smiled. “I know how you always wanted to see the humans up on the shore, so… I will give you this..” Lady squid handed her a small pearl necklace with tiny silver fanged mermaids holding it.

“What will this do..?’ She asked, holding it before her little face.

“Why… As soon as you put it on, you cannot take it off. And when you dry, you will grow legs. But… You may not speak, you are only allowed to do so when you are mermaid.” She explained.

Zoe nodded, gently placing on the necklace. It was beautiful, & oh so shimmery! Suddenly the water around her turned very black, like an oil spill was taking place on her. She let out a shriek & tried to swim away, but the light was piercing her like the points in the fabric boxes on shipwrecks. Zoe then passed out cold, & couldn’t even hear a thing.

(Some time later…)

The sounds of seagulls nearby kept going in her head, like an alarm clock. She sat up, then realized she was on the beach, the shore. It was starting to turn into dawn, when the sun would rise up like a floating feather. The new wind was picking up her long brown hair to play with. Zoe looked down & noticed she had no tail anymore. It was replaced by what the humans used, legs.  
Zoe examined them, they were long & had no cuts or bruises, but her arms & chest said otherwise. The shipwreck storm that killed her family & friends painted horrible cuts & aches on her arms, chest, & back. She tried to stand up, but failed miserably. Zoe tried again, then ended up walking like a two year old. Finally she found a big rock with a considerable amount of shade to cool her burning skin. So she made her way over, moving like a broken puppet. Then, she heard two male voices nearby.

“Levi, I think you should try to smile more when looking out for the children.” The taller man said with a smile. He was blonde & fit, wearing a red suit bottom & holding a funny looking object. 

“If it will raise up my shitty paycheck then I might consider it!” The raven haired man spat at the taller one.

“Geez Levi, you don't have to be so crabby. Let the actual crabs handle that.” He chuckled, making Levi shoot a dark glare.

Levi glanced over to one of the fake rocks, he saw something… Someone's limb. Clearly a person hiding, they might even be smoking. So he went over with a pissed off face, & before him was a young girl. About 16 or 17, with crazy long long brown hair, it looked so soft & silky. She had pale skin & a fair face, with these beautiful legs. But there was one thing that was a little off, for the fact is she was wearing nothing, absolutely nothing.

His face flared up with a bright red blush. It was the strongest emotional reaction he has ever had, well in front of Erwin that is… And Levi couldn’t help it, there was a fairly attractive young woman sitting in front of him, naked as all hell. Then a moment after Erwin came behind him.

“Hey Levi what’s going…” He dropped his gaze on the girl. “on.”

Erwin was much better at controlling his emotional response to her then Levi was. The only thing he did was look away, covering his eyes as a gentleman should’ve. Levi on the other hand couldn’t stop staring, which he received a smack from Erwin.

“God! Look away! You’re acting like a pervert. She looks like a teenager.” He scolded.

Levi flaring his arms to his face, he did not want to be known as a pervert. The lifeguard job was already shitty enough. So he decided to speak up.

“This isn’t a nudist beach!” He yelled, throwing her a towel. “You’re lucky nobody’s here to see you. Especially the kids, you know it can scar them!”

Zoe looked up at him expressionless. She tilted her head & looked at the weird fabric thingy the short man threw at her.

“Miss, Beach Sina doesn’t open for another hour & a half. And also, this isn’t a nudist beach. So if you just give us your room number, then we can take you back without police involvement.” Erwin said with a gentle smile.

Zoe just looked even more confused. “What’s a room?” she desperately wanted to ask. But when she tried to speak nothing could come out, expect a few gentle breaths.

“She must be hungover, The Trost Bar had some drink special last night.” Levi suggested.

“I don’t think she’s drunk, doesn’t smell like alcohol at all.” Erwin responded, taking in her scent. “All I smell is sea salt.”

They both looked down at her fiddling with a towel, not covering anything. Erwin sighed, waiting for an answer.

“Miss you really should tell us. Filing a police report is stressful enough.” Erwin explained. “We still need to find out where you live & such.”

She looked down, trying to find someway to answer. But couldn’t think of anything at the moment.

“Can you speak?” Levi asked.

Zoe shook her head.

“Damn…” Levi said under his breath. “Erwin she’s mute.”

“Ugh, well that makes things a bit more complicated, now doesn’t it… Hm..” Erwin started. “Do you know sign language?”

She shook her head again.

“Well… I think we should take her back to my office. If we can’t get answers then we’ll probably need to get an officer to take her.” Erwin said.

“I guess that’s what we’ll do.” Levi complied.

They helped her wrap the towel without fully looking at her. She was stumbling a lot, but Zoe was getting better. Then she gave this goofy smile, & her cheeks turned bright pink like they do when she gets excited. Maybe they might help her start a new life, rather than settle for her old blood written one. Things were starting to get better.


	2. Everything is Not as it Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe is now on the human world, but an incident occurs & now Levi finds out something that he never knew could happen.

Chapter 2: Everything is Not as it Seems

As Beach Sina began to open, all of the lifeguards went to their assigned stations. Well, except one that is…

Levi was stuck caring for a little nude mute girl who was hiding behind a rock, & had the expression of a confused 5 year old. Erwin had told Levi to look out for her, & that an officer, health clinic, & a cab would be here tomorrow to find out who she really was. But until then, Levi was nothing more than a babysitter. Although she wasn’t that bad, obviously it was better than taking care of an actual kid who would talk his ear off. Maybe he could learn her actual name so he wouldn’t have to refer to her as “The Girl With The Long Brown Hair”. So he wrapped her in a soft fuzzy red blanket & placed her on the small couch in Erwin’s office. She breathed softly, in… & out… in & out. It took him awhile to realize he was full on staring at her.

In about an hour, Levi realized she was probably going to wake up & be hungry. So he looked in the lounge mini fridge for something. He pulled out a bottle of water, then found ramen in the cupboard. So he filled it with water & popped it in the microwave & waited. 

The girl turned in her sleep & Levi flinched a bit. “Thank god I already made the food…” He thought, while still looking at her about to wake up. She wiggled her nose, fluttering her eyes. The girl looked from right to left with warm amber chocolate eyes that had flakes of gold, that’s what made her so different from her family & friends. Her parents both had hazel eyes, Rico had silver eyes that outshone the moon, Moblit had a more hazel color with bits of green, & lastly Petra had a bright copper orange eyes that were the same shade of coral. Zoe on the other hand, had the same shade of golden caramel being shown in the sunlight.

Levi sighed & walked over to her. “Are you feeling better?” He asked quietly.

She sat up & nodded gently, giving him a small smile.

Suddenly he gave her a notepad & one of those Beach Sina Resort pens that are always in the rooms & on the floors.

“Can you write me your name Miss?” Levi asked, pointing to the paper.

Oh Zoe always wanted to try this! She had snuck into sunken ships & read all the little letters on the side of the ships. Her favorite ship was “The Mystical Mermaid” because it had all kinds of cool junk, & of course it’s name. So she gripped the pen tightly & started to mark on the paper. She started with the Z, although the lines weren’t connected she was pretty proud of herself. Secondly the O, which looked like an oval, but still impressed her. Then finally the E, & it looked ridiculous.

“Zo… Uhh” Levi started, squinting his eyes a bit. “Zo…. Zoe?” 

She smiled brightly pointing to herself nodding.

“Zoe… Hm, alright. Well that’s one mystery solved.” Levi looked satisfied, nodding. “I fixed you something to eat.” He said handing her a plastic fork & the ramen.

She looked at it confused & tried to touch it, burning her finger. Zoe put her finger in her mouth, trying to seal the pain.

“You don’t touch it doof.” He spat at her. “You never ate ramen?”

She shook her head.

“Have you ever even been in college?”

Zoe tilted her head, showing a confused look.

“Well no kidding… You look like you’re still in highschool. You better be lucky that it’s Saturday.” Levi said.

He guided her hand with the fork, helping her eat the ramen. She sighed with pleasure when she ate it. It tasted very good. Levi smirked softly, it was kinda cute how innocent & unintelligent she was. Like a little kid, expect she couldn’t pester him with words & toys. Levi looked down & noticed the necklace she was wearing. 

“Where did you get that necklace Zoe?” He asked her, looking at the jewel.

She looked down & shook her head, Zoe couldn’t possibly tell him about it. It was just too… Secretive.

“Oh ok then… Well I think it’s about time you had a bath. Lord knows where you have been…” He said guiding her to the bathroom. Levi took off her blanket & closed the door behind him. Zoe sat on the floor, curious about what a “bath” was. Levi switched on the tub & let the water flow. As soon as she saw water, she got off the floor & tried to exit the bathroom as fast as she could manage. Levi looked over & grabbed her arm tightly.

“Zoe! It’s ok! It’s not that bad!” He yelled pulling her back. Levi pushed her in the water, she kept flying her arms & legs around the place. It was no use though… She was already in water.

 

Her necklace started to glow blindly bright, Levi couldn’t see a thing. He jumped back closing his eyes tightly, grabbing a plunger to use as a weapon, since it was to the only thing he had to use. After the light had stopped shining, Levi opened his eyes.

“What was that!?” He yelled.

Then he saw it. She was in the bathtub with a yellowish mermaid tale, with a fearful look in her eyes. His eyes went wide, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The girl he just met was… A mermaid?

“Zoe!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! It's PiercingThePage. So I'm sorry this chapter was so short! I really was excited to write this part, & got a bit too impatient! Hehe... But comment ideas if you please. And you can find this story on WattPad if you want to. I'm using Archive at school! (it ain't blocked huehuehue :3) So yeah! And this story follows the same patterns as The Siren's Stone by ConfusedMuse. I was really depressed when it wasn't continued, so here I am! But check it out & comment nice things to the author! See ya!


	3. A Secret Worth Keeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the conflict settles in, Levi tells Zoe about a plan that he has to bring her to his apartment. But could they really make it out without a trace?

Chapter 3: A Secret Worth Keeping

He continued to stare at her, trying to paint a picture of what was truly happening. Levi couldn’t believe that all this time that this mysterious girl that was hiding behind a rock, was actually a mermaid. He slowly walked over to her, she was scared straight surely. Zoe was curled up, shivering in fear of what she was to become. Then he touched her tail softly, his body still in shock of what was happening. It wasn’t some fake little trick, she was as real as the light of day

“W-What… Are you?!” He asked her boldly, not hesitating for a fiery answer back.

“P..P….Please st-op!” Zoe yelped at him, moving his hand away from her tail.

“Shh..Sh… Shh… It’s ok… It’s ok…” Levi whispered, trying to calm her nerves. “But you can speak?”

“Only when I’m like this. As a human, I’m voiceless.” Zoe explained.

“Ah..” He nodded in understandment.

“What is to become of me?” She asked softly. “My family is dead… Your shock makes me believe that there is no one of my kind up on the shore. Am I really the last one?”

Levi paused for a minute, she looked so frail, vast & breakable. Even is she was a few inches taller than him. What really was to become of her? He knows that when the police take her away, she will come in contact with water. They would take her to a lab & test on her till she gives out. So he knew exactly what he had to do.

“I have a plan.” Levi started. “Erwin’s not going to be here tomorrow, so we can make things work in our favor. My older brother Farlan is a police officer, so I’ll call him & instead of taking you somewhere else. We’ll take you to my apartment, that’s where we’ll keep you. My little sister Isabel could watch you.” 

Zoe’s eyes lit up like stars. She smiled joyfully & nodded. But then her emotion disappeared in an instant.

“B-But… What if they tell! Are they scary?” She asked with a tremble in her voice.

“Zoe, I know them my whole life. We’re related for god's sake! Yes, they’re nice! So don’t worry yourself about it!” He said in a loud voice. Levi didn’t even realize he was yelling at her. Until she started to cry softly.

“Oh Zoe..” He started to look irritated. “Don't cry. It'll make you look weak.” Levi said to her in a more softer voice. Well as soft as he could manage.

“S-Sorry… It's just scary. Being up here, & worst, being at risk. Nobody knows what to think of me. Levi, what if I get killed? Then what?” Zoe was spilling her heart out to him, in hope of a proper way to describe the human world.

“I’m not gonna lie, the world sucks… It isn’t fair in the slightest, nobody understands you, & a paycheck can only buy you a taco. But.. I’ll help you. Because I know I would want an alien to help me if I was on another planet, that’s for sure.” He smirked a bit to himself, as she looked up at him.

“We’re on the same planet Levi!” She said with a smile. “I’m not that different!”

“You get my point guppie…” Levi didn’t even realize he had just given her a nickname.

“Who’re calling guppie?!” Zoe snapped at him. “I’m a mermaid, mind you…”

“Oh quit your whining! Now, i’ll call Farlan. Do you know how to turn back to a human?” He asked, he didn’t even question what she really was. Up until now, that is.

“Uhm… When I’m dry! Yeah, that’s it!” She answered. “Awe! But I wanna talk to you more!”

“We’ll talk after you get to my apartment. But for now, you’re mute as a mouse. Understood?” 

“Understood…” She said under her breath.

“Ok. Here you go.” He threw a towel at her. But all Zoe did was fiddle about with it. “Ugh! I have to dry you?!”

“Well sorry!” She said in a sassy tone. “I don't know how to work this stuff… Can you stop being a grumpy pants & just turn me human again? I was just starting to get good at the legs!”

“Yeah…” Levi said sarcastically. “You can walk great.”

“Don't be like that!” She crossed her arms. “I can’t walk for my own life.”

“Pfft, I know weirdo.” Levi said under his breath. “It’s like watching a toddler ride a hoverboard.”

“What’s a hoverboard?” Zoe asked tilting her head.

“Nevermind, you wouldn’t understand.” He said. “Now… Let’s hope you’re not heavy when you’re not human.” Levi cupped his hands under her tail & lifted Zoe up, she was really heavy. Like carrying a net of fish.

“Oh Jesus Christ! Damn! Someone's been eating too much shrimp.” Levi snapped, struggling to get her out.

“Dude! Just get me out of here!” She snapped back.

Then he dropped her on the tile floor, trying to try her off completely with a bath towel. After awhile she started to get dryer & dryer. Zoe felt an excitement in her eyes, she was going to practice walking, whether it was the last thing she would do.

Levi then felt that same blinding feeling, that damn light. He covered his eyes, trying not to permanently scar his vision. After it dimmed down, the same little naked mute girl was sitting in front of him, crossing her arms.

“Well at least you're clean now.” He muttered, helping her up.

Zoe nodded & used him to pull herself up, grabbing his nose in the process.

“Ah! God! Zo- wht r yo dooing?! Staph!” He yelled.

She finally got herself standing, her legs started to shake like a baby deer. Zoe then noticed how red his face was. She put a hand against his forehead, trying to see if he had water poisoning (the mermaids don’t refer to it as “being sick”). Zoe didn’t even realize how wet the floor was, until she slipped. But luckily she caught herself, by hugging his waist that it…

Levi just looked down, even more red. Then he sighed & picked her up, carrying her out of the room & tossed her on the bed.

“Now what do you dress in? You don’t have clothes, do you?”

She shook her head. Zoe never wore clothes, then again no mermaid did. They never wore anything on their chests, except the girl’s hair to cover. It was out of respect that all the girls would never cut their hair, so when they did become young women, they would be covered. They also wouldn’t hide their tails, because it was the most visual attribute they had. The guys would work by the coral reefs, & obtain a strong build. While the girls would sing & make things for the men, like weapons & food. It was a fair society, the men would give resources, & the women would use them. It was a natural trade. Nobody was stronger, & they all loved each other. Especially Zoe’s family, perhaps the most loving family in all the waters.

Until the ship wreck…  
(Flash Back)

It was a day like no other, when the humans would take out their ships to sail. All the mermaids knew to hide. So Zoe’s mother was carving a knife for herself, while Rico & Petra were trying to roast the fish as fast as they could.

“You know.. It would go even faster if someone were to help us!” Rico snapped, looking straight at Zoe. She was fiddling with the water flowers, making a crown.

“Hm… Maybe yes…” Zoe’s sweet mother cooed, swimming towards her. “Zoe dearie, would do mind helping your dear sisters cook. It is the Pirates Week (The week when the humans would transport goods) afterall.”

Zoe looked up & nodded, bowing her head down. “Yes mother…” She said politely. She did have no place to disrespect her mother, & be lazy. So she swam to the tin bucket of fish & started handing it to Rico, one by one, one by one. It was incredibly boring, until Petra started to hum. Rico started to sing something softly, then Mother joined in while making up beautiful lyrics on the spot. Zoe didn’t like singing, which was ironic because everyone near their reef & her own family agreed she possessed the most beautiful voice in the ocean. So she refused to stay out of it, until Petra winked towards her.Signaling her to start singing, which Zoe only stuck her finger in her mouth & forced herself to gag. Petra immediately looked offended & stuck her tongue out at her. Rico saw their exchange & rolled her eyes, & sung loudly in Zoe’s ear, causing her to cover her ears. 

Suddenly the three started to sing softly, giving Zoe room to steal the show. So she gave in & sung gorgeously for all to hear. After she stopped, they all came at her in a tight, loving hug. Then Moblit came back smiling.

“Zoe, how’re you so good?” He asked pulling her in a hug.

“I really don’t think I’m all that great. I mean.. I can’t hit low notes…” She responded shyly.

“Low notes are a human thing, we go high or nothing.” Rico cut in, ruffling Moblit’s hair. “You did good Mob.”

Then another man came in, Father. “Guys we really should keep it down. They might hear you, & we cannot let them come down here.” He said with a gentle voice. Zoe put her head down in shame.

“S-Sorry… Father…” She said quietly.

Father sighed. “Oh Zoe… Just don’t let them control you. You’re free spirited & full of life. Don’t entitle yourself to someone else’s standpoint. You’re so much more than that. You’re a feather of a blue bird. Let yourself fly.” He calmly said to her.

Then out of the waters came a crash, something that couldn’t easily be described. But she felt something coming down. They all swam out of the cave, trying to escape to the surface of the water. But Zoe couldn’t move out of pure shock. She froze & hid under a rock, covering her head.

After awhile, the light seemed to gracefully come back. So Zoe swam out looking for her family. But what she saw was her worst nightmare. All of them gone, dead even. Then she swam up, to hear the snicker of the great Lady Squid.

(End of flashback)

 

Zoe was given a yellow tank top & short shorts from the resort’s gift shop. The tank had the logo that appeared everyone in this resort. But he couldn't find any kind of undergarments. So Levi just got her a bikini, because if there was anything he wasn't going to do, it was to go into a Walmart & buy a girls bra & underwear. He was all for helping his new friends. But the embarrassment had a large price that she simply couldn't pay, even with her soft pink cheeks or long model legs.

So it was the morning when the “random officer” would come & take Zoe away. Erwin wasn't there because his nieces birthday, or some crap like that. Now all that had to be done was for Farlan to come & take her to his house, then Isabel will drive up with Levi (he doesn't own a car) to pick her up, & the three will go back to Levi & Isabel’s apartment, & they'll take her in. It was a pretty clever plan indeed.

Zoe got out of bed, being dragged by Levi in the process.

“Come on sleepy head!” He yelled in a grunt. “Farlan’s going to pick you up today. You need to brush your teeth.”

She tilted her head to the side innocently.

“Oh… You’ve never done that before… Well, I'll do it.” Levi put some toothpaste on the brush & violently brushed her mouth. She started to eat the toothpaste & swallow it.

“Ew! Zoe that's gross!” Levi yelled. “You don't eat it, weirdo.” 

She just stuck her tongue out at him. Which he returned a sneer. He sighed & washed out her mouth. Then Levi took & brush & started to brush through her hair. Zoe certainly had a lot of hair, it reached down to her thighs.

About fifteen minutes later, Levi heard a knock at the door. He knew it was probably Farlan so he grabbed Zoe by the wrist & pulled her to the door. But when they opened it, a very tall man with a light beard & mustache was waiting. Levi’s heart sank.

“I'm here to pick up a stranded girl ya’ll said you found.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm actually pretty happy I got all of this done. Yeah... Another cliffhanger for the masses! Hehe! But yeah, thanks for the kudos! And I hope ya'll enjoy the aftermath of me on the computer for hours straight.


	4. Dancing In The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist of plans luckily leaves Zoe safe. So calm yourself.

Chapter 4: Dancing in The Moonlight

Levi's eyes widened, this wasn't his plan at all. He turned just as pale as a ghost, & realized he needed to speak. So he bit the bullet, & his lip.

"Where will you be taking her exactly..? Levi asked, trying to hide his true emotions under his cold grey eyes.

"Hm.. Well Officer Farlan asked if I could take the girl to his office. Says his brother & him are planning on taking care of her. Something like that." The policeman said.

"Farlan... Well he is my brother. Did he tell you... the whole truth?" He asked, looking up because of the height difference.

"That she... Is a mermaid?" He answered. "I don't honestly believe it, but Farlan doesn't tell a lie, so I cooperate."

"Keep her safe, & don't let her touch water. It's how the whole thing works." He explained, crossing his arms.

"Ah... It feels like some stupid "Secret Life of a Mermaid" show. Well I guess I'm the cop, & you're the second main character that falls in love with her." The officer said smirking.

Levi then turned bright red. "Certainly not... This is stupid reality, not some dumb series." He snapped, covering his cheeks.

"I'm Mike. Officer Mike." He said chuckling. "When you two have your wedding I'll call you & say "I told you so" Let's see how right I am."

"Pfft. As if." Said Levi in a remark. "She isn't ugly. But... Grr! Shouldn't you be picking her up? Zoe!" He yelled.

Zoe ran in that same tremble, she was starting to learn how to use her legs a bit more properly. She smiled ran up to Mike, hugging him tightly.

"Zoe stop! You don't just hug random people. You don't know where they been!" He scolded.

Mike couldn't stop laughing. "Easy there lovebird. She's fine." He looked down & smiled back. "Let's take you to Farlan's." 

"Oh one last thing. Only ask her yes & no questions." Levi said to Mike.

"How come?"  
"Because she's mute. Expect when she turns fish again"

"How does this whole thing work?" He asked.

"If she comes in contact with water, then she'll turn mermaid. If you dry her off, then she'll turn back. Something about that stupid necklace." He explained.

"Now this is really getting weird. Are you sure we're not dreaming?" Mike asked in joking tone.

"I'm pretty sure. Me & Farlan-"

"Farlan & I...?"

"Whatever! We're honest people. I saw it with my own eyes." Levi snapped. "Just take care of her for me, & don't give her anything to drink. We haven't tested that yet."

"Gotcha. Now I'll drop her off. See you later." Mike said smirked a bit under his moustache. He tried to get Zoe to follow him, but she couldn't walk on her own. So he tried to help her walk, but it was too slow. In the end he had her to get on his back in a piggyback ride fashion. Zoe was smiling & having the time of her life, while putting her arms in the air. Levi smirked & rolled his eyes.

"Aye, aye, aye..." He said under his breath, closing the door to now begin his shift.

(Some Time Later...)

Mike had just finished the car drive with Zoe who couldn't help looking out the window. She squished her face to the glass & smiled happily. All the palm trees, cute & colorful beach houses, beach acsesses were going past her eyes in a flash. But it was so cool to Zoe how the humans have functioned. Perhaps they weren't so different, they both had societies, & she could see loving mothers & fathers holding their young children with their older teenage kids tagging along. She held her necklace with her hand tightly, wishing her family could be up here with her. Joining on an adventure.

But then she remembered...

"Oh Zoe... Just don't let them control you. You're free spirited & full of life. Don't entitle yourself to someone else's standpoint. You're so much more than that. You're a feather of a blue bird. Let yourself fly."

Her father had told her that before the accident. It was the most precious set of words she had ever heard. They sounded so full of life. When they first brought Zoe into the waters, they noticed her human like features. Mother was a bit worried about that, but her father was overjoyed. He thought she turned out like that because she was a gift to all life, down & above the shore. So Father remembered a Greek name that would suit her.

Zoe, because it meant life. Which she was full of.

Finally when the car came to a stop, Zoe tried to open the car door, but she failed miserably. Mike ended up coming to her side to help. When he opened it, she wobbled out like a drinker. He chuckled & helped her out steady.

"Still learning to walk eh?" He asked smiling.

Zoe's face lit up in embarrassment but she nodded shyly.

"That's ok, when a human is a tiny baby, it'll learn to walk. Believe me, I wasn't an early walker so I can't really speak. But I could crawl like a caterpillar." Said Mike.

She pretended to know what he was talking about. It was hard thought, because she had a face with much emotion, & Zoe felt that she was clearly showing that she was clueless. She then heard the squeal of a girl from a distance. 

Standing at the front door was a pretty tall & skinny guy with dirty blonde hair, he was wearing a police outfit & a small smile. Beside him was a very small petite girl with really red hair, that was the same shade of dark cherries. She had a big smile & was practically jumping up to the moon & back.

Zoe's eyes lit up again. "They must be the brother & sister of Levi" she thought. She returned a big grin to the little one. Only to be glomped by her.

"Isabel! What're you doing?!" Said Farlan as he tried to pull her off Zoe.

"Kyah!!! Oh my god! You're so adorable!!! I'm finally going to have a sister!! Instead of two stinky grumpy brothers!" Isabel squealed, hugging her even tighter.

"I'm sorry Zoe, let me help you there!" Farlan said, prying off Isabel. "Bad Isabel! Don't suffocate the poor girl."

Isabel looking down. "Sorry, I'm just so excited!!" She started to jump up & down.

"And what do you mean stinky brothers?" Farlan asked crossing his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"Pfft... I love you both, but you know... Boys ew." She said sticking in a finger in her mouth, causing her to gag.

"Well we have to deal with a spoiled princess brat like you." He said, crossing his arms. He received a dirty look from Isabel in return.

Mike sighed & said goodbye to his partner & the girls. Driving away in the cop car. Isabel dragged Zoe inside with excitement, Farlan tried to calm the thing down.

"So you're actually a mermaid!?!" She squealed at her.

Zoe nodded shyly, smiling a bit awkwardly.

"Oh my god!!! What is so cool!!!" Isabel yelled, jumping up & down with excitement.

"Calm down, you Mexican jumping bean!" He yelled at her, in a scolding tone.

"Awe! Don't be a buzzkill. I'm taking Zoe-Chan to my room!" She said, running to her room, with Zoe trying to keep up.

Isabel smiled happily & pointed to the bed where Zoe should sit, & she did.

"So.... You're a mermaid right?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes.

Zoe nodded, smiling happily, pointing to herself. 

"That's sooo cool!" Isabel squealed. "Well this is my room!"

The room was decked out in anything pink, there was also a bunch of anime stuff in her room. Basically it was what you would call "kawaii-desu". 

"Levi's room is right next door! He is such a crab apple sometimes. Always clean & shit. I'm not allowed to play my heavy metal screamo music!" She then pouted.

Zoe smiled nervously, a bit confused.

"I love black veil brides! In The End! Lost it All! New Religion!" She went on & on, as Zoe tried to keep up.

Isabel then turned on the radio, only for the sounds of heavy metal & screaming could be heard. It was so loud! She even then started to headbang to the beat of it. Zoe covered her ears out of instinct. It just shocked her, that's all.

Zoe never heard of such music. The only music she had learned was her mother's soft gentle, & angelic voice. After the song ended Isabel's hair was a mess.

"Kyah! I'm dizzy af!!!" She laughed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Levi's here!!"

Authors note: I found out if you leave cliffhangers, people want to read your story even more >:3 hehe! I'm too evil for my own good. Ok I promise the next chapter will have more cuteness in the actual ship. I just wanted y'all to get to know Isabel a bit more. Since she is going to be highly relevant to the story's ending. So at least y'all know our dear sweet Zoe is safe & sound. *breath of relief*))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I found out if you leave cliffhangers, people want to read your story even more >:3 hehe! I'm too evil for my own good. Ok I promise the next chapter will have more cuteness in the actual ship. I just wanted y'all to get to know Isabel a bit more. Since she is going to be highly relevant to the story's ending. So at least y'all know our dear sweet Zoe is safe & sound. *breath of relief*


	5. Swimming With Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi might just have a small crush on Zoe, but he tries to deny it. Until a certain Isabel makes statements suggesting otherwise.

Chapter 5: Swimming With Angels

A sheer rush of excitement roared through her shivering skin. Isabel flew right off the bed & glomped Levi, who feel backwards.

“Guh! Isabel! Don’t jump on me you crazy monkey!” He scolded her, which she only returned a laugh.

“Sorry! Zoe’s in my room, we’re listening to screamo music!” She said happily.

“Oh god no! You don’t wanna break the poor girl’s ears. I’ll go get her.” Levi said, pushing her off of him & walking to the pink dungeon.

Zoe was on the bed, curled up to a giant ass fluffy teddy bear that Levi had gotten Isabel for valentine's day, she had the brain of a 5 year old girl he’d like to say. Her delicate face was smoothed peacefully. He stopped for a moment just to look at her, & it felt like years staring at her. Until someone came from behind.

“Dude! Why are you staring? Do you have a cruuush?” Isbel smirked while wiggling her eyebrows.

Levi’s face turned red. “No! Now shut up!” He yelled at her while she just laughed. 

“Haha! You so do! Why don’t you just kiss her & see if it’s true loove!” She teased him again.

“Ugh! You suck! Levi! You know you like her! Prince Eric.” She chirped. “LEVI & ZOE SITTING IN A TREE! F-U-C-”

Levi smacked her in the face, scrowling angrily. “Shut up birdbrain!” He yelled at her.

Zoe fluttered her eyes when the commotion ended, she yawned & stretched, looking at the two.

“Look Isabel, you woke her up. Way to go.” He said sarcastically. While she rolled her eyes. 

“Sorry! Anyways I have work to go to. So I will be back at 10:00 p.m.” She said. “Bye Zoe!” Isabel pulled her in a tight hug.

“Bye Isabel.” Levi grunted while she ran out the door happily.

“So it looks like there's just the two of us.” He said quietly. “I’ll run you a bath, you’re starting to smell like Isabel.”

She just smiled & followed him to the bathroom.

After he got the water ready, he took off her clothes & threw her in, while receiving a blinding from the necklace.

“God!” He yelled. “Why does that happen every time?”

“Like I know… It just does.” She said, playing with her tail.

“So we can finally talk alone.” Levi said. “Sorry about Isabel.”

“No! No! I like her.” She said giggling. “She seems nice.”

“Pfft, keep thinking that.” He smirked dimly. “So what do you like to do?”

“Hm… I like singing a bit. Mostly my family sang a lot.” She explained.

“Come on, I want to hear your voice.” He said.

“No…” She blushed darkly. “I don’t wanna!”

“Come on…” Levi tried again.

“Nope, never!”

“Please?”

“Why do you want to hear so bad?” Zoe asked. “What amuses you about it?”

“I dunno, just the fact that you’re a mermaid, & legend says mermaids can sing well.” He explained.

“Legends? How do your kind know about us?” She asked.

“Well, they’re just that. Legends. Nobody has ever seen a real mermaid, well until you came.” Levi said.

“Oh… That’s why you’re surprised.” She said nodding.

“Yeah… So sing now, please.” He insisted.

“Ok fine… Just one song…” She said warming up her voice.

 

“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My B-Day is in 3 days! And I'm getting the ends of my hair dyed pink! Squee! But yeah, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Ps: Shout out to Nerdqueen :) check out her stuff please! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6: The Girl With The Long Black Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe might be denying her feelings, but she knows she cannot have him. Not after what she saw.

Chapter 6: The Girl With The Long Black Hair

After hours of talk (mostly splashing water at each other) they finally got tired, so he cleaned her up & dried her off. That stupid necklace had blinded him again, causing blind spots to cover his vision.

“Ugh! When will that thing stop?” He asked annoyed.

Zoe shrugged.

“Oh that’s right, you can't talk…” He smirked dimly, leaving her a bit confused. “Well I guess I’ll call Isabel to pick up some nice clothes for you. From the looks of it, I’d say you’re a small, but with your height it might be a bit weird feeling. But you’re skinny as all hell.”

She smiled & nodded, twirling her long hair with her fingers.

“We might have to cut it… You look like a prairie wife.” Levi snarked.

Zoe immediately shook her hair & grabbed her hair to pull it to the side. The long silky hair she had was something of her tradition. Mermaids would never cut her hair, expect the guys because they were not afraid to show their muscled chests. Even if cutting her hair seemed nice for convenience, the idea of it would break her family’s heart, especially her mother’s. So she wouldn’t do it, not yet.

“Alright, alright… I’ll leave you with that.” He said.

She walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She sat on Levi’s bed & waited. He left when his phone began to ring, oh shit! It was Erwin.

Levi went into the other room & pressed the answer button.

“Hello?” He said, boredly.

“Hey Levi, I just wanted to let you know that the officer who took the girl away has reported that she is in the hands of safe people.” Erwin told him.

“Oh is that so…?” He said, trying not to blow his cover.

“Yeah. Hey, I was wondering, did you have a crush on her? Or was it the fact that she was naked?” Erwin asked, trying to hide his laugh.

“What! No, Erwin you’re being ridiculous! If anything you were trying to flirt with her.” He remarked back, secretly blushing.  
“Oh okkk. Whatever you say.” Levi could tell Erwin was smirking on the other line. “But I was trying to be polite because I always am. It was you who was trying to be nice. Because you thought she was pretty.”

“Kiss my ass eyebrows.” Levi said bluntly.

“You know.. I would fire you but you’re my friend. This is the last warning.” Erwin said, trying to act professional but it was obvious that he was just trying to scare Levi, which it didn’t work.

“Pfft. Whatever.” He said & hung up. “....Bitch.”

Levi went back & sat on the bed next to her. “There’s this party that’s going on. Would you want to come with me. Isabel’s going to be performing there.”

Zoe tilted her head.

“Isabel sings… She’s pretty great honestly. If you could both sing, that would be amazing. But that’s a one way ticket to your secret being blown.” Levi said.

She nodded & hugged him tightly. Which he returned awkwardly.

“You're a softie..” He said chuckling a bit. “You might make some friends there.”

He helped her change into the clothes she came here in. The same Beach Sina tank & shorts.

She smiled happily, & looked out the window. It was the beach. The crystal blue water shimmered in her eyes. The sand was a lovely shade of musked apricot. The seashells were crushed into tiny pieces that would cut a gentle foot. But she wanted to walk out there. So she pointed to the back door that lead to a deck. Under it, there were giant sand dunes & tropical flowers, & stairs that went right to the front of the beach. Levi sighed & nodded.

“Just don't get wet.” He warned.

Zoe ran out & jumped off the deck. She smiled at the sunset, then the most peculiar thing appeared. It was a giant squid on the shore. But with nobody being around she came up to it shyly, then that same sneery laugh started to crackle. It was Lady squid.

“Dearie…. Come, come.” It said. “Why look at you? You seem to have adapted to your new legs. It seems to me that you're asking for a… Reward. And with that I give you your voice. In exchange for your proper sight.”

Zoe remained quiet, she was thinking.

“So…? I as a squid need to see through darkness. Do we have a deal?”

She thought about it some more, & she let out a small nod.

“Excellent.” Lady squid said with a laugh. Than the necklace glowed even more, much brighter this time. She shrieked, & closed her eyes. Zoe fell unconscious on the sand.

(5 minutes later…)

Levi ran out to find her passed out. He shook her awake, luckily there was a pulse that he could feel on her wrist. Her eyes started to flutter open, but she couldn't make out his face.

“Who… Who’re you?” Zoe asked softly.

“Levi! Zoe, are you alright?!” He yelled at her, which she returned a smile.

“Levi…. There you are!” She said giggling. “I can't see you!” 

“Huh? I thought you couldn't talk..?” He asked confused.

“Oh… The one of gave me the necklace… She allowed me to speak & sing if I give my good vision. I'm not blind, but the world is fuzzy now.” Zoe answered.

“Oh… I guess it's time to get you glasses. This force is kinda an idiot, doesn't it know we have glasses?” He said with a scowl.

“I'm not sure what does are, but I wanna know!” She said loudly.

“Hm, they're these things you put on your face in order to see. We can just pick them up later.” Levi said. “Isabel's home now. She picked you up some clothes.”

“Yay!!” Zoe squealed while running inside the house. He rolled his eyes & followed. 

She tried on all the clothes that Isabel had bought. They all decided that she would wear the high low turquoise dress with a gold metallic belt & cheap golden high heels. They hurt her little feet, but she didn't let it show because Zoe didn't want to look weak in front of the two.

“Ooh! Can I do your hair? Pretty please?!” Isabel said loudly.

“Of course. Just please do not cut it. I'm not ready for such human things.” She answered softly.

“Zoe, you're going to have to learn not to call things “human things” ok? It'll make you look suspicious.” Levi scolded.  
“Sorry, I'm still getting a grasp at this place.” She said a bit somber.

“It's fine, I'll go start the car.” He said walking out of the room & into the garage.

Isabel started to put Zoe’s hair into a high ponytail with layers set by her face. She then started to curl the ponytail into a bun, adding a seashell clip on.

“There, you're ready.” She said.

“It's lovely.” Zoe answered back. “I love it so much.”

“Now come on!!!” Isabel cheered. “I want you to sing with me at the party! A mermaid's voice will be awesome for people to hear! But don't worry, they won't know you're a mermaid.” 

“I'll do it…” She said quietly. “For my family in the waves.”

(Some time later…)

The party was very big. There were lights being hung from the deck & palmtrees. People were laughing & dancing. The smell of saltwater made it feel really beachy. 

Zoe was walking around, trying to find a place to sit. Isabel was talking to a group of people loudly, telling very punny jokes. Levi was drinking & acting like this was the worst thing since meeting Erwin. Suddenly Isabel’s voice was heard on the speakers.

“Hello everybody! I'm here with a song! But first, I'd like y'all to meet someone very special tonight. Her name is Zoe, & she'll be singing with me tonight!”

The people clapped, & Zoe ran to the stage a bit flustered. Isabel was smiling at her & whispered.

“Don't worry. Just follow my lead.” 

Zoe nodded awkwardly, smiling along. “Heartache... On something to see how it glows..." She didn't know the verses so she just hummed softly as backup voice. People gasped & started to clap, which made her flush. "For the, an angel... To bring your hope..." Isabel finished. Zoe echoed "hope" In the background & everyone was clapping. She smiled & laughed, it felt good. Zoe ran to find Levi, but her heart sank when she saw what he was doing. He had his hand tangled in a tall girls hair, holding her close to his lips. Levi's other hand was on her hip. They were connected by the lip, in a deep kiss. She looked at the back door which lead to a parking beach access. Zoe bolted in hot tears dripping down her face. She didn't even know why she was this angry. Maybe she did love him. He did save her when she was confused. But now... It was too late to fall for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I re did the chapter because I was receiving complaints. So here we go! And I might end the story at 10-13 chapters. But I might be doing the events afterwards, because a prequel might be dumb because I add in flashbacks & the accident.


	7. Chapter 7: Looking For The Girl Who Ran Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally confessing his feelings, Levi decides to tell Isabel that he really likes her. But they both know that she went to flee in the ocean.

Chapter 7: Looking For The Girl Who Ran Away

She ran outside with hot tears going down her face. Zoe ran & jumped into the ocean, the necklace light sparkled in the waves as she took off the dress & threw it along with the shoes on the shore. She swam away angrily, she didn’t even know why she was mad in the first place. But Zoe knew one thing, & it was that she loved him.

It started to rain shortly afterwards & people started to leave the party before the storm grew with lightning & thunder. Isabel was trying to find Zoe, before she spotted Levi.

“Levi-bro! Have ya seen Zoe? I can’t find her any-” She stopped when she saw all the red lipstick marks on his face. 

“No… But I heard her… Sounded good.” He replied.

“Dude! Have you been kissing Mikasa again!” She yelled at him. “You know her brother wouldn’t like that!”

“Her brother is gay.. & I think he likes me. I don’t like him, he’s a brat.” Levi said wiping away the lipstick.

“Ugh! I’ll ask Nifa than!” She said storming off to the tiny girl with short dark hair.

“Hey Nifa! Have you seen Zoe? A tall girl with glasses, long brown hair. Blue dress?” Isabel asked.

“Hm… Yeah, she went over to ask Levi something. But he was…. Kinda in the middle of something with Mikasa. Armin saw the whole thing. Zoe started running & crying. I think she caught Levi cheating with her.” Nifa answered. Isabel’s eyes widened in disbelief as she stormed off to Levi.

“LEVI!!! HOW COULD YOU!” She screamed at him.

“Isabel what happened?!” He yelled back at her.

“YOU PLAYED WITH MY BEST FRIEND’S FEELINGS! AND NOW SHE RAN AWAY! ZOE’S GONE NOW!” Isabel said in tears. “I’M GOING TO FIND HER NOW!” She said running away to the backroom.

“I-I… I screwed up..” Levi said looking down. “I screwed up badly…

“YOU THINK!? SHE RAN AWAY! WHAT DO WE EVEN DO?!” She continued to yell at him.

“We look for her idiot!” He snapped back at his screaming sister. “Where did she even go!?”

Nifa went behind him shyly. “Armin said that she bolted to the back door. So I would say the beach…” She answered quietly while running to her car to escape the sudden screaming.

“THE BEACH! JUST GREAT! SHE PROBABLY SWAM AWAY! OH MY GOD I HATE YOU!” Isabel screamed even louder at Levi, with hot angry tears streaming down her face.

Levi looked up emotionless, his face was blank. But countless thoughts were going through his head. Mostly bashing himself for what he did. Zoe was someone special to him, unlike Mikasa. She was just this gay guy’s little sister who he felt to kiss with because he was slightly drunk & he wanted to get the point across that Eren was a brat & he didn’t like him. Sasha was still at the party with Connie, who was trying to open an umbrella. He scoffed at his stupidity. Levi was trying to find an excuse to stop thinking about Zoe. Anything… Even getting pissed at a highschool student who couldn’t get a stupid umbrella open. Finally Isabel snapped him out of it.

“What would Farlan say… She’s gone & she’s never coming back…” She said somber.

“I know… I messed up everything. Can I tell you a secret Isabel?” He asked.

“What?” She said, crossing her arms looking up at him.

“I did actually really like her. I’m sorry.” Levi said hitting himself on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! I actually write these in school because archive isn't banned! Yay! So I hope to keep posting. I want to do a few more conflicts before I end it off tragic or happily (comment suggestions because I'm a master at sadness) Also thank you so much to everyone reading & giving kudos on here! It means so much to me that this story appears at the first page of the Levi/Hange tag. I love y'all so very much!
> 
> ~PiercingThePage


	8. Chapter 8: Lady Squid's Last Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they set out on a ship to find Zoe, they are met with a special visit from the force that might take everything away.

Chapter 8: Lady Squid’s Last Offer

It was foggy out in the ocean. The shy was cold, gray, & dark. But the water was even colder, icy even. Zoe was perched on a large rock. She had kept the glasses, but they had a large crack on the left lense. She was humming softly, still very upset & heart broken. When suddenly a bright streak of lightning cracked on the surface of a palm tree on a nearby Island. The leaves caught fire instantly, causing the tree to start to burn. Everytime she heard that crashing sound, it made her smile. It was a pretty sight to see of lightning. She always referred to it as “crashing light”. Zoe found the most scary things beautiful, like dark ships with mermaid statues hanging on the front. As well as nets, which her family found strange. But her father said she was passionate happy go lucky girl that he was blessed with having as a daughter. She smiled at the memory, closing her eyes in sadness that she would never get to see her father again.

Zoe started to tear up, everything she knew was taken from her. Her family, her voice but was replaced by sight, & her new sister, & her human love… Levi. She couldn’t stop thinking about him. Zoe was obsessed with pleasing him, even though she knew it was hard especially since he was a hard to please guy. But she did take pleasure into seeing him roll his eyes at her goofiness. She started to cry softly, when suddenly the “Crashing Light” set upon her. She flinched back & held her golden tail in fear. When out of the light came Lady squid.

“My sweet… What are you doing out here so lonely…? I thought I had given you happiness.” She said with a raspy voice.

“I… I.. Levi doesn’t love me. He loves another girl… I can’t stay with him denying my feelings. It hurts too much.” Zoe answered with a sad tone.

“Why… I suppose that cannot work. But honey, there are plenty fish in the sea-”

“But I want this fish!” She snapped back at Lady squid.

“It looks like someone has already caught him. But there’s one last thing I can do.”

“What’s that..?”

 

 

 

Levi have had a plan to find Zoe & apologize. He would get Farlan & Isabel to loan him the boat so they could all go out & find her. Farlan was appalled when Levi told him what he had done, & why she was gone in the first place.

“I still can’t believe you did that to her in the first place. What kind of guy would break a girl’s heart like that?” He asked.

“I regret it… Really, I had planned to show Eren why I didn’t even want to like him by kissing his sister. It didn’t work.” Levi stated.

“Oh you think? Why couldn’t you have just kissed Zoe. We wouldn’t even been here if you have.” Farlan remarked while setting up the boat. “Where did y’all last see her?”

“Um, we would have to go to the Rose Beach Area. Nifa said that she ran to the ocean at the party.” Isabel answered.

“Ok, we’ll check by the lagoon. Zoe could be there. And remember to apologize Levi. This is your only shot if you ever want to see her again.” He said looking at Levi.

“I know… I’ll make it count.” Levi said.

“Good, let’s bounce.”

 

(Some time later…)

They had just made it to the Rose Area, inside Trost’s Lagoon. It was dark & foggy with a lot of trees billowing, even if there was no wind. Levi was looking around for any sight of Zoe. But she was nowhere to be found.

Zoe was sitting on the rock when Lady squid came up to her, she smirked as she said the last possible thing she could do.

“Sell me your soul…” Lady squid answered with an evil grin.

“What?! I couldn’t possibly!” Zoe said looking up at her in fear. “What would that do?!”

“Dearie… I’ve been nothing but kind to you. I had given you legs, & even traded your voice for your pleasant sight. I also noticed that you have taken advantage of me. You have used the humans tinkering to get your sight back. I’ve given you enough, now it’s my turn to take things from you.” She said darkly.

“Please! What will become of me!?” She asked in a crying fit.

“You’ll be nothing. Unless you can win his heart. But there is another option.” Lady squid said.

“What is it this time?”

“I could give you his child to call your own. A human child. But you have to give me everything back. Including your necklace.” She smirked darkly. “Have we got a deal?”

She looked horrified. Zoe started to cry softly again. It was a decision that could change everything. But she turned to look at the Squid.

 

“No.” Zoe answered. “I just want to see him.”

“Hm… You’ll be trapped here instead. Unless he admits his dying love to you. Good luck with that!” She laughed while disappearing into the dark air.

Zoe swam to the shore, waiting for her tail to dry. When suddenly the “Crashing Light” appeared in front of her. It scared her, as it almost hit her in the head. But it stuck the necklace instead. Causing her legs to appear in an instant. It surprised her at first. So she took a step in the water, & she was still human.

“How…?” She said softly, she thought that the lightning broke the magic inside. Until she thought about her days as a mermaid, those happy times with her family.

(Flash Back…)

Zoe was playing with a school of fish, they were bright orange & started to tickle her tail. She giggled & pulled away laughing. Petra came up to her shyly.

“The fishies don’t like me…” Petra said softly in a baby voice.

“Well of course they don’t like you. You always cry when they come & play.” Rico said crossing her arms. “Playing with schools of fish is a guppie thing to do. I’m much too old for that.”

“Stop trying to be so grown up. You’re only eleven.” Zoe said back.

“Like you’re one to talk. You’re nine.” She said.

“I’m six!” Petra said happily.

“Guys stop fighting.” Moblit said while swimming over. “Who cares how old you are. We’re all family.”

“Big brother how old are you?” Zoe asked, flicking her tail.

“I’m thirteen.” He answered. “I’m the oldest. With a bunch of little sisters.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Said Rico, playing with her silver hair. “I’ll be thirteen soon enough.”

Zoe swam away to look at the coral, she would normally escape her bickering siblings. They would always annoy her. She sang quietly because it was relaxing. She smiled & began to sing a bit louder. Causing her siblings to stop arguing. 

“Oh my god… Zoe you have a great singing voice!” Moblit said, swimming to her in a tight hug. While Rico stiffly gave her a gasp.

“Holy moly… How come you don’t sing more often?” Rico asked stunned.

“Um… I just don’t.” She answered awkwardly.

“You sing amazing!” Said Petra happily.

Zoe blushed & bit her lip. “Hehe, thanks guys. I’m flattered.

(End of flashback…)

 

As soon as she thought about it, her legs disappeared in a bright light show. She sat on the grass, looking at her dry tail. Zoe started to feel the smooth textured scales. This was the first time that she have had her tail fully dry.

In the distance Levi spotted a figure of a lanky thin girl. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at the shadow. Until he realized it had no legs, but a fish tail. He looked over at Isabel & pointed at her.

“There she is! Park the boat, i’ll go get her.” Levi yelled.

“Zoe!!!” Isabel yelled. “Please!! We’re so sorry!!!”

She turned her head & she thought about her human experiences, how she met Levi. IT brought a smile to her pale face. The light appeared from the necklace as her tail split into two & grew her legs back on the land. Zoe ran into the water as Levi hopped off, he pulled her into a tight hug.

“Zoe.. I’m so sorry… Please, I feel awful putting you down. I don’t love her. I love you. Please, don’t leave me again. You scared the living shit outta me.” Levi said softly as she rested her head on the crook of his neck.

“I’m sorry… I just felt so sad… I thought that you didn’t love me.” Zoe said soothingly. 

He wrapped his arms around her sides & pulled her closer into a tighter hug. Levi kissed her cheek softly as she held him close to her. Zoe pulled away & smiled in a bright red blush.

“I was the bad one. I can’t believe I didn’t notice how amazing you were before. Zoe, you might be crazy, awkward, illogical, & strange. Not to mention an oddball at best. But I love you… I’ll always love you. Do you love me back?” He asked, sighing.

“Yes… I love you.” She said happily.

“Oh how sweet….” Said Lady squid, who was crawling out of the water with an evil cracked laugh. “The prince saves the princess & happily ever after.” She grabbed him out of thin air & choked him by one of her tentacles.

“Stop! You’re going to hurt him!!” Zoe yelled at her.

“You played, lied, & took advantage of me. This is how you’re going to pay! I’ll kill this human man right in front of your crying eyes! Believe me I will! This is your price, the price that you’re destined to pay!” Lady squid yelled angered.

“Please! I’m sorry! I just want a better life! I didn’t know things would turn out this way! Just keep him alive!!!” She yelled in a loud cry.

“Only one thing equally as harsh could stop me from getting my reward.” She yelled back at her.

“Well what is it!? I’ll do anything!! I swear!!” Zoe said crying more.

“Fine… Give me your life. Your sickened life!” Lady squid said. “Otherwise he is dead!!!”

“I’ll do it! Just don’t hurt him!!!” She said back, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“No Zoe don’t!!!” Levi yelled at her.

“What a shame… Such a pretty human mermaid dying or the sake of a group of ugly humans with no magic whatsoever. But… If you insist.” She said releasing Levi.

“I insist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am evil & do not care about anyone's feelings. Jk!.... Maybe. But y'all must suffer with more cliff hanger. I guess you can call this A Choice With No Regrets! *ba dum tss* Yeah, I'm lame af.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out the true secret on how Zoe's family died, they meet a secret that could possibly kill them all.

Chapter 9: Forever & always

Lady squid snickered. It was finally to have the dream she had always wanted. Now all she was able to do is pull off the necklace & break it in pieces. Zoe would be nothing more than dead, her spirit would drift off to the shores. As she was about to rip it off, one of her tentacles started to burn with pain. She looked back to see that a knife was implanted inside her, the grip being held by Isabel. Lady squid screamed of pain.

“AHH! HUMAN HOW COULD YOU! NOW IT’S TOO LATE!” She screamed & shouted until her fish skin melted. Everyone stood eyes wide, Farlan looked like he was going to pass out. When the smoke & steam cleared, a young girl with silver hair & pouty eyes looked up with a glare. Her hair was cut short & she gritted her teeth at them. Zoe’s heart sank upon realizing the identity of the girl.

“Rico!! Sister! Is that you?!” Zoe screamed at her.

“Ugh… You always get in the way! You humans!” Rico hissed. “I finally had things going my way.”

“But… Why.. How? I thought you cared about me. And I thought you died out there!” She said angrily. 

“Fine, If you want to know the truth… I was always pleased & bitter about your voice. The irony was heart wrenching that the girl blessed with the most captivating voice of all, could be so quiet & shy about your voice. Even father… He always loved you the most. Ignored me, the eldest girl. Only someone so lovely & lively could steal so much attention from me. And that's why I sold my soul to the Aquatic Siren, she understood me & gave me my unlimited power. I thought I could kill you off by sinking a ship using my telekinesis. But you little smart one decided to find a way to keep yourself alive. So I had to choice but to trick you by using my disguise, & it worked. Sure I had to give away a necklace so precious it can be sold for the entire human jewell sells, but it would be worth it. I’m not finished now though…” She explained with a small smirk that meant evil wrong doing.

Zoe grabbed her arm to pull her down, slamming her body on top of her, pounding Rico like a rock. Levi screamed & started to kick her face. She scrawled in pain, trying to grab one of his ankles. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE I LOOKED UP TO A SISTER LIKE YOU! AN EVIL SISTER THAT DESERVES TO DIE!” She yelled, slapping her face as tears flowed down her face.

“FINE I WAS WRONG! I SHOULDN’T HAVE KILLED MOMMA & PAPA! BUT… THEY NEVER LOVED ME!” Rico yelled back at her.

“MOBLIT! PETRA! THEY LOVED YOU! AND SO DID MOM & DAD! YOU NEED TO ALWAYS KNOW THAT!” Zoe screamed at her, grabbing her throat to choke her. “YOU’RE SO SELFISH! THAT’S ALL YOU REALLY ARE! SELFISH!”

Rico pulled out a knife & began to cut her, causing Zoe to bleed from the arms. She screamed in pain, it felt like fire. Levi tried to push her down, but Rico gave him a small cut on the shoulder, not meant for it to hurt. He fell back dodging anymore attacks from her. Isabel pulled her hair back, starting to bite her viciously. Farlan stood aback, he had trained so much for something crazy like this. He pulled out his gun to fire, but since everyone was so close, Farlan didn’t fire in fear of him shooting a loved one. Rico growled & saw a streak of light in the corner of her eye. She pushed Zoe off of her & into the water. Using her dark magic, Rico pulled the lightning to her hands & fired it at the necklace. It glowed the brightest it has ever gotten from there. Levi, Farlan, Isabel fell back covering their eyes. Farlan started to run back, his palm over his forehead & eyes.

Zoe screamed & felt her legs disappearing. She fell back in the lagoon, looking up to see her tail was covered in red blood. Rico started to walk towards her, she quivered back shaking. Rico grabbed her by the neck & started to suffocate her. Levi glared & yelled, grabbing her from behind & slamming her on the dirt ground. Levi rushed over to help Zoe, while Farlan pulled out the gun to finish Rico, he fired about 3 times. Her blood was gushing everywhere. 

Zoe’s eyes were closed. She looked pale & her heart was pumping very fast. Levi tried to give her CPR, but she wasn’t responding. He looked panicked.

“Please… Please… I’m sorry. This is all my fault… Why did I have to do that. For a stupid girl…” He mumbled. “This is all my fault.

Levi started to tear up softly, Isabel & Farlan watched from a distance, it was the first time they had ever seen him cry. And it was heartbreaking.

“Will she be ok...?”

“I don’t think so…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, but don't worry, it's not over yet. Keep in mind that I'm a cruel person. Yeah, sip my reality tea.


	10. Chapter 10: Above & Beyond The Brink of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping the sworn vengeance of Zoe's older sister Rico, they meet with a force more powerful than dark aquatic magic, the humans...

Chapter 10: Above & Beyond The Brink Of Death

 

Levi held her close to his chest, his heart was beating so fast compared to her’s. He sighed & breathed deeply, it was all over now. Isabel rested her hand on his shoulder.

“Maybe we can give her a proper burial. Like the kind humans get. She always wanted to be human.” She mumbled softly. Farlan looked over to the side, glancing down to the cold ground.

“Izzy, let’s just leave Levi be for now…” Farlan said taking her hand as the two walked away somber.

Now it was just the two of them, alone in the wet grass by the lagoon. The trees were billowing in the wind quietly, then Levi felt little drops of rain. He sighed & glared at the sky, he lost all his happiness. The rain started to come of faster, much more hard. They were both starting to get more wet from the storm approaching. Zoe’s tail started to glow as the blood drained off. Levi kept his eyes closed, unable to even look at her dead body. Her eyes started to open, her eyelashes fluttered like a wakening butterfly. She gasped when she saw him crying, & hugged him tightly.

“Levi…. Don’t cry… Please. It’s ok, I’m here for you.” She whispered into his ear.

“Z-Zoe… Are you alive..?” Levi said with a stutter. “Or am I just-”

“Levi… You thought I was dead?! Hahaha! That’s hilarious!” She said laughing so hard she started to tear up. 

“Stop! You scared the hell out of me! That’s not funny!!!” He said slapping her, she winced.

“Owie! You’re a big meanie! No need to be rude!” Zoe said rolling her eyes & pouting.

“Oh come here you!” He pulled her into a deep kiss, holding the back of her head tightly. She grabbed his cheeks & closed her eyes tightly. She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Zoe’s necklace began to glow. He pulled away in shock, she looked down at her newly formed legs. The cuts have been repaired beautifully. Levi carried her aways, to find Isabel & Farlan sitting on the wet grass on the rain. Isabel looked over in surprise.

“ZOE! Thank goodness you’re ok!” She said running over to the two in a tight hug. “II thought you were dead!”

Farlan gave Levi a soft smile & winked at him, which he got an eye roll in return. He laughed & joined in the hug. 

“I think we should go home… I’m tired.” Zoe said while yawning.

“But what are we gonna do about the body? It’s still there.” Levi said looking at Farlan.

“Well she did try to attack us, & since we have the scars, it’s perfectly believable.” He answered Levi. “I’ll just call Mike, He’ll get this girl into a proper place.”

“But she isn’t human, what if someone finds it & they send her to a lab to be tested. That’ll put Zoe in danger.” Levi stated.

“Well, good point. We’ll just put her in the water for the time being.” Farlan said, grabbing Rico by the ankles & dragging her into the water. “We need to get out of here before anyone finds out.”

“Right, let's bolt.” He said picking up Zoe. Isabel & Farlan started up the boat & they left quickly in the night. 

(Some Time Later…)

In the morning they all woke up on the couch, Isabel got up & stretched. Then going into the kitchen to make breakfast. Levi got up with a bad case of the bed head, he walked into the kitchen groggy, sitting on the chair half asleep.

“Oh Levi… Wake up.” She said hitting his head.

“Gah! Izzy!!!” He yelled. “What was that for!?”

“Nothing… It's just fun.” She answered snickering. “How do you want your eggs?”

“Sunny side up.” He said crossing his arms.

“As usual.” She smiled while cracking an egg. “Turn on the news.”

Levi pressed the button boredly. His eyes widened when he saw the cover.

The front news was about a girl found in the body of a lake, near Rose Island, but in the lagoon by Beach Sina. The reports were that she was 5,4 petite, Caucasian, silver eyes, found naked with bullet wounds found on her pelvis. They are now on the case to find the murderer for this homicide. A police officer from Mariaville Lake has reported to have seen three teenagers & the girl was strangling another girl. He reports that the two men who shot the girl were yelling at her while attempting to save the girl she was trying to attack. The officer tried to get help but they took off. He also says that there was a bright lighting strike that forcefully was used. He called it “witchcraft”, & people need to steer clear of the lagoon until the case was solved.

Levi was shaking in his seat, then turned to Isabel screaming. 

“We need to run!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a monster aren't I? Haha, but hey at least I didn't make Zoe die right then & there. You children should be grateful. But yeah, leave suggestions in the comments. And check out this story on Wattpad to see the cover I drawn for the story, if you want. Thank y'all!
> 
> ~PiercingThePage


	11. Chapter 11: The Depths of a Starry Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been 2 years... 2 years since Levi could admit to himself that he had fell in love. But now when she comes back up, he seems to have forgotten a sparked love.

Chapter 11: The Depths of a Starry Shore 

 

Isabel’s heart skipped a beat when she saw the headline, she ran & grabbed Zoe by the arm.

 

“We need to run! They’re looking for us!” She yelled.

 

“Wait what’s going on?!” Zoe asked, looking at the screen.

 

Farlan’s eyes widened, seeing the report. “They found Rico! Someone saw us! If they catch us, we’re going straight to jail.”

 

“But the guy did see her choking Zoe, we can just call it self defense!” Levi explained.

 

“But they’ll want to take her to a hospital, & remove the necklace. We need to be careful of this kind of stuff!” He said, panting a bit. “We need to get another girl, & give her the same wounds as Zoe, then she’ll be safe.”

 

“But how are we gonna do that!?” Isabel said frustrated.

 

“Just get Nifa, she’ll understand. She’s quiet & won’t tell anybody that Zoe’s a mermaid.” He answered.

 

“It’s still a risk! We don’t even know her that good!” Levi yelled angered. “Our best plan is to send Zoe back to the sea, until the case dies off.”

 

“But-” Zoe said before Levi covered her mouth.

 

“Shh… Please, not for long. It’s the only way to protect you.” He sighed.

 

“Levi’s right… It is the only way.” Farlan said softly.

 

“As much as I hate to see her go… I know we can’t have her around in the danger zone. Even though we over hear it, she isn’t human…” Isabel stated quietly.

 

“I’m sorry… But it’s for the best.” Levi said, pulling his arm away from her mouth. He pulled her in a tight hug. “I’ll miss you four eyes.”

 

“I’ll miss you too…” She breathed.

 

(Some Time Later…)

 

It was so cold & numb, the blue water was freezing up her tail into ice. Zoe shivered & went under the water, her hair was everywhere & a school of fish was swimming by. Some of the little guys were floating to the cold shore. She laughed & swam along, the fishes swimming away in fear. Zoe sighed & held the necklace tightly, she was already missing their voices. The waves were floating above her in a crashing thunderlike sound above her head. She went under a bit, bending her tail so she could see her golden fin in front of her face. Zoe looked into the black ink, & there was a shipwreck nearby. She smiled & went inside for a peak, & found so much shimmery jewels, diamonds even. Zoe started to pick up one of the clear ones, the kind that humans made into rings to present to their loved ones in marriage. She smiled & held it with a firm grip, maybe Levi might would wanna marry her someday. She twirled around the pearl necklaces like a kid, she laughed & started to try them on. Zoe danced around & found a cracked mirror, so she could see herself in the jewelry. She smiled & went out in the necklaces, liking her new find.

 

Zoe swam behind the ship to see a coral reef, upon further inspection she found that it was her old reek. She went inside, everything shimmered in memories. She looked around to find the fish that still weren’t all ready to cook. They were in a small basket that her mother had made. Zoe sighed & remembered Rico, she was always so mature & calm. She couldn’t believe that she would kill her entire family, just for her own insecurities. It made Zoe’s heart ache a bit, to remember those happy times with her family.

 

She went in the little section of the cave that was carved just for her, like a room almost. Zoe started to sleep softly, dozing off in precious memories of her family & friends. She thought about Nanaba, a sweet mermaid with a pale face & green eyes. She & Zoe would always talk to each other, since they were the same age. She opened her eyes & looked at the ceiling of the cave. She would come back to the human world in a little bit…

 

Until a “little bit” turned into two years…

 

Much had changed by then…

 

(Present Time…)

 

Levi had just turned 21, it was a big party that Isabel insisted he would have. There was a lot of drinking & what not. Farlan had just gotten married to a girl named Grace. Isabel’s singing career was exploding nationally. But Levi didn’t do anything new. Several girls at his party kept flirting with him, but he just pushed them off like they weren’t individuals. Isabel frowned upon his behavior, it wasn’t that much like him. 

 

After the discovery of Rico’s body, the police had targeted it to home invasions near Mariaville, the intruders had sworn that they never committed a murder, but police had noticed they were more than suspicious. Turns out one of the men had his younger sister’s rotting corpse in his basement, which was an immediate arrest for the body by the lagoon. When Levi had heard about it, he didn’t even feel bad that they were being charged for a murder they didn’t commit, all he was worried about was if Farlan, Isabel, & Zoe were safe. He had been waiting for her, but he stopped worrying himself when his brother got engaged. It was an excuse for him & Isabel to not think about Zoe for awhile. But images of her still crippled in his mind.

 

Her fair olive skin, the brown eyes with honey gold flakes that shined when she had learned new human things, those long legs, & soft hands that always gripped onto his own when she was feeling lost in her thoughts. Levi didn’t even consider this a reality he had experienced about 2 years ago. Because now it seemed like it wasn’t even real, that Zoe was just a girl in a dream he had. He had convinced himself to believe that, or else he might have horrible dreams of her dying in his arms, like she almost did awhile back. She was now just a fantasy of a dream girl he would think about, to cure his loneliness.

 

He would stare at the ocean from his deck, leaning against the wooden fence. Levi sighed & let the wind play with his hair. He had gotten a tattoo of a mermaid with long hair on his arm, after Isabel’s suggestion. Levi also had gotten snake bite piercings, & another tattoo on his ankle of her name. He slightly regretted it now because of the thought that she seemed to disappear into the waters. But it was the only thing telling him that it wasn’t a dream, that it was real.

 

He sighed & ran his fingers through his thick black hair, Levi had thoughts about marrying Zoe. But they were just silly things he would think about every now & then. But he promised himself if she would ever come back, he would ask for her hand in marriage.

 

He promised…

 

(Somewhere far out in the ocean…)

 

It had been too long… Zoe was working on her own. Keeping the tribe’s spirit alive. She would work & polish the cave daily, & decorate it with the jewels & other cool things from the sunken ship. She would always talk to the diamond stone she had found, as if it was Levi himself. Zoe would flap her tail around & sing loud & proud, just like mother would’ve done. She would still set up Petra’s seashells nicely, like she was still there. Zoe didn’t even know how blindly she was living her life, her family was a ghostly memory to her, one that she was trying desperately to keep alive. 

 

It wasn’t until she was talking to the diamond gem, that she thought she would come back up to the shore.

 

“Oh Levi… Sometimes you still need to celebrate the old things in life… Kinda like how I still remember you.” She said to the stone.

 

The diamond didn’t answer.

 

“What’s that? It’s time… 2 years seems like a long time to wait. Well I’m already 18, you must be 21! I should come back for your birthday! I’ll bring you my diamond present…” She said happily, starting to blush. “Hehe… Maybe I might even marry you! Who knows?”

 

She picked up the diamond & an old dress from the shipwreck. It was a light pink color with black lace. It was in a box of old men’s clothes. Zoe looked at it smiling.

 

“It’s perfect! A little wet… But perfect!” She said twirling around gracefully. “I’ll finally see Levi!” 

 

Zoe started to swim towards shore, when she finally made it, she hopped on a rock & wringing out the wet dress. She waited for about 3 hours when it was fairly dry. She held the little necklace. The blue crystal shimmered in her hazel brown eyes. She started to remember her days as a human, the delightful funny days spent with Levi, Farlan, & Isabel. She sighed as the necklace glowed the bright light. Zoe’s tail split into two fair skinned long legs. When she stepped into the water gently, they remained the same. Satisfied, she walked in gently, holding the now dress dress above her head. The beach area was empty, so nobody would see her partially naked again. 

 

When she went on the shore, her knees had gotten wet. But nonetheless she slipped on the dress, which luckily was padded. She twirled around & stumbled a bit, still getting used to the legs. It was so pretty, & fancy looking. The dress was a little short for her long legs, but it still reached around her low thigh. Zoe was walking through the neighborhood beach front area barefoot, she stopped to look around. Then she saw him… Levi was standing on the deck, staring at the ocean.

 

She quickly ran beside the deck, he hadn’t even noticed her yet. Zoe smiled looking up at him, while climbing on the low deck.

 

“Levi!!” She yelled at him with teary eyes.

 

Levi looked behind him to see a tall girl in a skimpy looking pink & black dress. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, & she had those same chocolate honey brown eyes. But even still he had chosen to forget about the memories of her, because they hurt too much. His eyes widened, but all he could say was…

 

“Who are you!?”

 

She looked so heartbroken right there, had he really have forgotten about her?

 

“L-Levi..? It’s me… Zoe. Please remember me?” 

“I’m sorry… I think you have the wrong house.” He said sternly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hello guys! This is actually one of my longer chapters. But I hope you enjoy, & another one of Piercing's evil cliffhangers strikes again! Sorry not sorry! Anyways thanks for reading!
> 
> ~PiercingThePage


	13. Chapter 13: The Last Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he finally sees the same eyes he loves, he remembers that he needs her. ((LAST CHAPTER!))

Chapter 12: The Last Light

She looked up at him, tears starting to form up in her eyes. Zoe looked own, very upset.

“L-Levi… Remember? It’s me! Zoe... “ She said, almost yelling.

“I’m sorry… I don’t think I know you…” He mumbled. “Again I’m sorry ma’am.”

The back door flew open. Isabel came out, holding a notebook. “Hey Levi! I got dinner started! Geez you really need to find a wife!” She mocked laughing, until her eyes nearly popped out of her head. 

“Thanks Isabel… What would I do about you?” He said blankly, walking to the kitchen.

“Isabel!” Zoe said happily. “Do you remember me?!”

“Oh my god you’re ba-” She was stopped when Levi grabbed her arm to pull her into the kitchen. She looked up at him, tilting her head.

“Isabel…” He whispered. “Don’t talk to her…”

“What is wrong with you!? She is literally the love of your life!!! I don’t know what has gotten into you, but you need to snap out of it!” She yelled. “Why can’t you love her?! You literally have two tattoos of her!”

“Ok listen… I’m scared, & kinda nervous. I don’t even see her as a real person.” He confessed.

“But why!? She yelled at him, tears forming in her yes. “Y-You said that you love her!! What happened!?”

“I don’t know… I‘m lost in this world now. She left me Isabel. For two fucking years!” Levi said crossing his arms.

Her face was turning red. “She needed to protect herself! From the human world!”

“Because she isn’t human! I can’t marry a fish!” He explained.

“That’s all she is to you? Just a fish?!” Isabel said angrily. “So I’m just a Homo sapien to you?”

“No you’re my sister!” He yelled back. “I’m a human, she isn’t!”

“But… You loved her… Didn’t you?” She asked shaky. It bothered her that the happiest he had ever been seemed just like a lie.

“Well of course I did, but… Things change don't they?” Levi said in a sigh. “I have to face reality, after all.”

She looked angered & flustered. Isabel’s face turned red at the comments he was making about reality. She knew that Zoe was real, she had to be! Or else her life would’ve been a complete lie. She sighed & sat on the flannel couch, crossing her legs tightly.

“You’re really stupid Levi.” Isabel commented, pinching her lips together.

“I am not stupid, but my choices to fall for a fish were… There’s no denying.” He said crossing his arms. She looked red faced & got up quickly to smack him right across the face. She was glaring so hard it seemed his eyes were about to pop out her her skull. Levi looked at her shocked & slightly embarrassed at the fact that his little sister, who wouldn’t even hurt a fly, just slapped him. Levi started to look pissed & he held her fist that was getting ready to punch him.

“I just want to live my life! Alone!” He yelled at her.

He turned his head when the door creaked open. A pair of shy eyes looked back at him. Those same amber brown big eyes, that were framed by dominant lashes. Her hair was covering half of her pale face when she moved her head to the side a bit. Levi started to get that same feeling in his gut when he had first saw her on the beach three summers ago. Besides the shock he received from seeing a strange teenage girl completely naked. Blood started rushing to his cheeks when he met her innocent stare once more. Those butterflies managed to fly in his system to trigger the feeling of love, & beauty.

He had missed her so much, & denying that she even walked the earth wasn’t helping.

But this might!

He walked over to her, wearing his same scrowl. Levi felt a cold sweat go down his back. He shook it off to look at her more closely. The first thing he noticed was that she had grown, about 4 or 5 inches taller. He sighed & pulled her close in a tight hug, grabbing the back of her long brown hair. She looked down at him blushing a bit. Zoe smiled & closed her eyes, taken in his scent. He smelled like when he first met him, clean.

Levi looked up & took in the smell of pure salt water. It felt familiar, like the calming waves of Beach Sina. He sighed & held her closer. 

Then he started to cry softly.

Zoe looked down shocked & speechless, but she smiled brightly & bent her knees a little & he kissed her on the lips.

He held her head from the back & brought her closer, this was it. This what he had been looking for, the taste of her lips. After awhile he pulled back.

“Zoe?”

“Yes shorty?”

“Tch. Don't call me that.”

“Haha, sorry…”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure!”

“Will you stay here? With me?”

“Yes!”

 

& that was the answer he got when he asked for her fin in marriage.

~The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! This story is finally complete! The ending had a lot of fluff! But whatever, at least she didn't die! I love y'all so much for sticking with this weird fishy (haha ba dum tss) & awkward, but sweet love story. So yes they did end up getting married & had a family of kitties! (There's 3) They also are the cool Uncle & Aunt of Farlan's kids (Isabel is the childish one). So they did live happily ever after! 
> 
> ~PiercingThePage


End file.
